Video game ßongs off the net lurics
by GavinFNS
Summary: Title.
1. Five night at Freddy's

Five Nights At Freddy's

By:

The Living Tombstone

* * *

We're waiting every night  
to finally roam and invite  
newcomers to play with us  
for many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!  
don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control  
and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987

Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend  
after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
you should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more  
Maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors

Please let us get in!  
don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control  
and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987

Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend  
after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay

* * *

Lyrics got off of

Song belongs to The Living Tombstone


	2. Its Been So Long

Its been so long (FNAF2)

Written By:

The Living Tombstone

* * *

I dunno what I was thinking  
Leaving my child behind  
Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness  
Coming to haunt me forever  
I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river

Is this revenge I am seeking  
Or seeking someone to avenge me  
Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

It's been so long  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

I wish I lived in the present  
With the gift of my past mistakes  
But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile  
Is all I remember  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me  
But killing isn't justified  
What happened to my son, I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger  
I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there

It's been so long  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

* * *

Lyrics got off of

Song By: The Living Tombstone


	3. Cave Story with Lyrics

Cave Story with Lyrics

By:

Brentalfloss

* * *

Tell y'all a story 'bout a cave  
Story 'bout a robot rollin' with a whole lotta bravery  
Meets bunny people in the cave  
The Doctor's got a whim to put the people into slavery

Err'body's stuck inside a cave  
Can't escape the island, world's smallest violin (Skeet-dee-dee)  
So much is happening today  
Nobody is smilin', things are getting violent (Hee-hee-hee)

Run! Grab a little gun! Level up! Damn, it's fun!  
Fight a bag (I'mma fight a freakin' bag, bam, pow)  
Then brag (I just beat a freakin' bag, ha)  
Save the Mimiga race, shoot some jerks in the face!  
With Curly Brace by your side!  
(If she didn't help you out, you woulda died, yo)

Cave story, grave story, slave story,  
Hey, I'm talkin' 'bout a  
Cave story, save story, fave story!  
Here we go!

Quote's poor brain's an empty page  
But he's thrashin' every asshat in a little Ash hat (Look-a-likes)  
Flowers make the bunnies rage  
Now they're actin' rash like a dirty Jersey trash sack (Snook-a-likes!)

Climb high into the sky, just don't leave with this guy  
You will die ('Least a couple times you die)  
But try (Try again, ya gotta try)  
Come on, y'all  
If you're a little sick, you'll find panties and lipstick!  
But do it quick, there's no time (Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!)

'Cause you gotta go, you gotta go, you gotta go, you gotta go  
Down into the cave now  
You gotta go, you gotta go, you gotta go, you gotta go  
Down into the cave now  
Gotta put the doc in his place  
Hope you saved Curly Brace, 'cause alone it's a case of the blues  
So, pack it all tight in your little inventory  
Get ready for the glory of Cave Story!

* * *

Lyrics f9und off of: lyrics . Wikia . com


End file.
